Phosphora's Questions and Answers
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Phosphora wants to know if Pittoo likes her, but more than a friend. let's see what he thinks of her. will she have her heart broken or not? YES, THEY ARE OOC, BUT STILL READ IT, PLEASE.


**PHOSPHORA'S POV.**

I was in my home, which technically was Viridi's temple, thinking about something, or to be precise someone. That someone was Dark Pit, Pit's bad side. I don't remember when I started liking him, but I know it happened sometime when I met him, which was after Pit defeated Hades. I remember like it was yesterday. We met when Lady Palutena came with Pit and Dark pit to discuss some political matters that I really didn't care about. Then Pit introduced me to him. He was and still is very cute. We actually became fiends.

Now me Viridi, Pit, Pittoo(Even though he hates that name) have all become friends. But I started to get bigger feeling for him somewhere along the way. Sometimes if I laughed or giggled at what he would say he would blush, I even caught him staring one time, but still. Even though I want to believe that he might like me, a part of me says he can't because he's Pit's dark side and is destructive and bad by nature, but not always. He actually is more rude then destructive when, he doesn't have to fight or he's not trying to kill Pit, because he called him Pittoo.

But a part of me does think and hopes that he likes me. Oh, I wish I knew, or that I at least had the guts to ask him. But I can't because he will either laugh in my face or reject be harshly. If only I could just ask- wait…That's it. I'll just ask.

* * *

**AT SKYWORLD **

**I **had just arrived and was outside the doors when I heard someone yell, "I told you to stop calling me that!" followed by something shattering and another person yelling, "Ok, I'm sorry!" I walked in and saw both boys. Dark Pit with a glare and Pit with a scared look, and next to him was what looked like a shattered vase. Dark Pit started for Pit, so I decided to help him out. "Ahem." I fake coughed. Than got their attentions.

"Phosphora?" they both said in confusion. "Yeah that's me. Hey Pit can you leave so I can talk to Pittoo alone?" "Sure." and he walked off. "I told you not to call me that." "Sorry, but I wanted to ask you some things." "Okay, shoot." I took a big breath and started.

"Do you think I am pretty?

"...No."

"Do you think that I am a good person?"

"No."

Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you have other feeling for me besides being a friend?

"No."

"If i was in danger, would you try and save me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

I couldn't believe it, I felt like he ripped my heart out and stomped on it in the dirt. I tried to hold back tears but I couldn't, it was just to much. I usually would never cry unless something really messed me up, and this was one of those things. But still, having him break my heart, then letting him have the benefit of watching me cry, just made me feel worse, like I was worthless. Not only was I rejected harshly, but right by him, like it's nothing. I turned and started to run. I heard him faintly call, "Phosphpora wait!" but I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. So I pushed through the door and headed outside. Then before I could get to my cloud I felt someone grab me, and I already knew who it was.

"Let me go Pittoo." "No, and stop calling me that." I'd had it. "Why!? You break my heart, then you come and try to stop me from leaving? Isn't that what you want? For me to leave? So I wont bother you? Why wont you let me go, why-" she was cut off by him turning me around and smashing his lips to mine. I was surprised, really surprised. Then he broke the kiss. I stared at him wide eyed. "B-but, you said-" "You didn't let me finish." "But you said no to everything, so…" "If you would've let me finish, before you ran off, I was going to say, "I don't think you're pretty, your beautiful, you're not a good person, you're a great person, You don't cross my mind, you're always on my mind, the only feeling I have for you are more than a friend, if you were in danger i would come and i would save you and I don't like you…" he leaned in close to my ear, and I could feel his hot breath on my ear and shoulder. "I love you." I couldn't believe it.

I looked at him he had a smug look, so I fixed that. I slapped him. SMACK. He looked surprised. "That was for breaking my heart!" I said with a glare. He rubbed his cheek. Then I grabbed him by the front of his toga, and pulled him close. "And this is for fixing it." my arms went around his neck as I captured his lips in mine. He was surprised for a second, but then slipped his strong arms around my waist and kissed back. It was rough, but still passionate. We pulled each other closer, and deepened the kiss. I was so happy, that I didn't even care that Pit and Lady Palutena were watching, but I guess he did. When he realized they were there, he broke the kiss and glared.

"Do you mind?" "Nope, not at all, just keep going, romeo Pittoo." Pit snickered. "That's it!" he turned back to me. I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay, sure." be fore I left, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just a little something for my boyfriend." "Thanks." he actually had a sincere smile. It was the first time I ever saw it. And with that, he was gone to try and once again kill Pit. I was really happy. I guess even the bad side of something can be happy or in this case find love, I'm just glad, that I was the one who that not so dark person found, was me.

* * *

**THEY ARE OOC, I KNOW, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, PEACE OUT! NO FLAMES**


End file.
